


Sunshine [Yandere Hinata x Reader]

by Ryu_Kaminari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Yandere Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Kaminari/pseuds/Ryu_Kaminari
Summary: You met Hinata because Kiyoko, the volleyball team manager, had asked you to be the next team manager. You fell in love with Hinata, and he fell in love with you. You thought you knew everything about him. But there was one thing you didn't know..
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sunshine [Yandere Hinata x Reader]

You had been working on an assignment for history class that you weren't able to finish on time. Kiyoko Shimizu, a third year and your upper classmen at Karasuno, had asked you to be the next boys volleyball team maneger. 

"Wait, why me?"

"You seem like a good fit to keep them in line."

"I'll come check it out later."

"Thank you." Kiyoko bowed down, making you go into a bit of a frenzy.

"K-Kiyoko you don't need to bow down to thank me!"

She stood up and told you that she would be at your class room when it was time to ho to the volleyball gym to meet everyone.

«Time Skip to After Class»

Kiyoko was at your classroom, just like she said she would be. The two of you started to walk to the volleyball gym. You started to get a bit nervous about being their manager, and whether you would be a good manager. It seemed you hid it quite well, though, since Kiyoko didn't seem to notice.

When the two of you got to the gym, you could hear everyone from the outside.

"KAGEYAMA! SET TO MEE!"

"BOKE HINATA BOKE!"

"WHY WON'T YOU SET TO ME KAGEYAMA!?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE LITERALLY RUNNING LAPS RIGHT NOW?"

"BAKAYAMA! I MEANT AFTER WE'RE DONE RUNNING LAPS!"

You could hear someone mumble something.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

"SORRY DAICHI!"

Kiyoko opened up the gym doors, and you two stepped inside. The first thing you see are a bunch of boys running around. Kiyoko walked over to someone who seemed to be the coach, and said something to him.

He clapped and called for everyone to come over. "Okay guys, we have a new manager. This is [Y/N] [L/N]. Now introduced yourselves."

"I'm Sugawara Koushi."

"Daichi Sawamura."

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Do I have to do this..?" The blonde whi said that was then smacked on the back of his head by Daichi.

"Of course you do!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm Tsukishima Kei."

"Hinata Shouyou!"

"Asahi Azumane."

"And I'm Ukai, their coach. We still have two members who are a bit late today, so I'll introduce them to you when they arrive." Suddenly, the gym doors open, and two people come in. "Well speak of the devil.."

The two look over in your direction, see you standing next to Kiyoko, and proceed to scream "ANOTHER GODDESS!"

Daichi hit their heads, and told them that you were going to be the next manager so they should introduce themselves.

"I'm Nishinoya Yū! Please mar- mmmff" Sugawara put his hand over his mouth, and apologized to you on Nishinoya's behalf.

"I'm Tanaka Ryuoske! I would also request that you marry me, but I have Kiyoko!" You laugh, which catches everyone off gaurd.

"We're gonna get along just fine!"

|•| A few weeks later |•|

You were filling up the water bottles after a practice, and it felt like someone was watching you. It had been like this for about a week, si you just shruugged it off thinking that you were only being paranoid. Though, it had hightened your senses other that taste.

You could feel someone sneak up on you, and it would seem it was the one person you like the most.

"Hey, Hinata." You let out a small giggle.

"Awww… I wanted to surprise you."

"Why would that be?" You went back to filling water bottles, feeling safe with Hinata.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go get boba tea with me later?"

"Sorry, not today. Maybe on the weekend, though?"

"The weekend works for me. But why not today?"

"My dad would kill me if I stayed out on a school night, and I don't really want to deal with his anger today."

"Oh, is he that strick?"

"Unfortunately, yea he is."

"Well, what about your mother?" By this time, you had finished filling the water bottles, so the two of you started to walk back to the gym.

"She kinda died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. She died after giving birth to me."

At this point, when you arrived to the gym, Tsukishima had insulted Kageyama, and now Sugawara and Nishinoya were cheering them on, Tanaka was nowhere to be found, and Asahi and Daichi were holding back Kageyama from throwing hands.

"What's goin' on here?" Coach Ukai had already left for the day. You had a vicious aura behind you, and everyone - including Daichi - sat down.

"Now.. someone wanna tell me WHY Kageyama was about to start a fight with Tsukishima?" You directed your glare at mostly Tsukishima, but also Kageyama. You dis make sure to glare at the others every now-and-then.

It took a while, but Yamaguchi eventually spoke up. "Kageyama was gonna throw hands because Tsuki had mocked him about his crush."

"Thank you, Yamaguchi! Now, Tsukishima, Kageyama, 50 laps around the gym. conplain and I'll double it. Everyone else, 25 laps. Same goes for y'all. When you're done, you may leave."

Everyone got to running, and when they finished, they left. You had your own car, do you drove yourself home. It seemed that whenever you drove yourself home, the feeling that you were being watched would stop until you got to school the next day.

When you got home, your father didn't seem to be home. You sighed, thankful that he wasn't here. You hadn't told Hinata tho whole truth about your home life, but your father wasn't home quite a bit of the time, so it didn't really matter.

You went to your room, and did your homework. You changed into p.j.'s and climbed into bed, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
